youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
CourageBob DoggyPants
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast: * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Patrick Star * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Squidward Tentacles * Winnie the Pooh as Mr. Krabs * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sandy Cheeks * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Mrs. Puff * Cindy Bear as Pearl * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Plankton * Dino (The Flintstones) as Gary * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales) as Mermaid Man * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) as Barnacle Boy * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Stanley S. SquarePants * Alex (Madagascar) as Larry the Lobster Season 1: # Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubblestand/Ripped Tail # Jellyfishing/Drake! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School # Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple # Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam # Twilight's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Tail/Opposite Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # MuscleDog BuffPants/Flik, the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Tail/I Was A Teenage Dino # CB-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom # Texas/Walking Small # Fools in April/Geppetto's Spatula # Hooky/Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd ll Season 2: # Your Shoe's Untited/Ant's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Brown Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying For Pie/Imitation Pooh # Parrot/Patty Hype # Grandma's Kisses/Antville # Pre-Hibernation Week/Life Of Crime # Christmas Who? (Parts Included) # Survival Of The Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd lll/Pony Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Dino Takes A Bath # Welcome To The Chum Bucket/FrankenHound # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games # Ant On Strike/Twilight, Courage, and the Dinosaur Season 3: # The Algae's Always Greener/CourageGuard On Duty # Club Courage/My Pretty Deer # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Patty/Idiot Box # Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd lV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Bear's Trash # As Seen On TV/Can You Spare A Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Molt Returns # Bear Borg/Rock-A-Bye Bivalve # Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video # Party Pooper Pants (Parts Included) # Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd V # New Student Dog/Clams # Ugh (Parts Included) # The Great Dinosaur Race/Mid-Life Crustacean # Born Again Pooh/I Had An Accident # Krabby Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Drake's Army # The Dog Who Can Fly (Parts Included) # Courage Meets Robert/Pranks A Lot Season 4: # Fear Of A Krabby Patty/Shell Of A Man # The Lost Mattress/Pooh Vs. Drake # Have You Seen This Dinosaur? (Parts lncluded) # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Pants # Dunces and Dragons (Parts lncluded) # Enemy In-Law/Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd Vl: The Motion Picture # Scooby SmartPants/AntDog TentaclePants # Krusty Towers/Miss Kitty, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Pigs Ahoy # Bear Of A Birthday/Karate lsland # All That Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Antastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven To Tears/Rule Of Dumb # Born To Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Brown Purlioner/Ant Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift Of Gum Season 5: # Friend Or Foe (Parts lncluded) # The Original Fry Cook/Night Light # Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Bagheera # New Digs/Pooh' A La Mode # Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love A Patty/Breath Of Fresh Flik # Money Talks/Courage Vs. Bear/Paw Dancing # The Krusty Dog/Sing A Song With Scooby # A Flea In Her Dome/The Donut Of Shame/The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis SquarePantis (Parts Included) # Picture Day/Scooby No Pay/Red # Blackened Dog/Mermaid Gourd Vs. Courage # The Inmates Of Summer/To Save A Pony # Pest Of The West (Parts Included) # 20,000 Patties Under The Sea/The Battle Of Bikini Bottom # What Ever Happened To Courage? (Parts Included) # The Two Faces Of Flik/DogHenge # Banned In Bikini Bottom/Pongo Season 6: # House Fancy/Krabby Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Dogicus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life In A Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Flik/No Nose Knows # Patty Caper/Drake's Regular # Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Dino # CourageBob DoggyPants Vs. The Big One (Parts Included) # Porous Pockets/CourageBob DoggyPants: Choir Boys # Krusty Krushers/The Card # Dear Villains/Ditchin' # Vincent/Cephalopod Lodge # Ant's Visit/ To Dog Or Not To Dog # Shuffleboarding/Professor Flik # Pet Or Pests/Villainess Overload # Gullible Pants/Overbooked # No Hat For Scooby/Toy Store Of Doom # Sand Castles In The Sand/Shell Shocked # Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth Or Square (Parts Included) # Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns # The Clash Of Captain Hook (Parts lncluded) Season 7: # Ant-Vision/I Heart Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck In The Wringer # Someone's In The Kitchen With Twilight/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Dog # Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal For Dino # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Pooh # The Curse Of Bikini Bottom/Flik In Clarinetland # Courage's Last Stand (Parts Included) # Back To The Past/The Bad Guy Club For Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Dino In Love # The Play's The Thing/Rodeo Daze # Georgette's Secret Recipe/The Cent Of Money # The Dragon Who Became To Bikini Bottom/Welcome To Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Curse Of The Mane-iac/The Main Drain # Animal Friends/Dog-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper (Parts Included) # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Great-Dane # Buried In Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Dog Club # Hide And Then What Happens?/Shellback Shananigans # The Masterpiece/Wrath Attack # You Don't Know Dog/Tunnel Of Glove # Krusty Dogs/The Wreck Of Horton # New Guy In Town/Love That Ant # Big Brother Copper/Perfect Chemistry Season 8: # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Dog # Frozen Face-Off (Parts lncluded) # Flik's School For Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Ant/The Googly Artiste # A DoggyPants Family Vacation # Scooby's Staycation/Walking Drake # Mooncation/Pooh Takes A Vacation # Villain Fools (Parts lncluded) # Mermaid Gourd Begins/Drake's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Scoob # House Sittin' For Twilight/Smooth Jazz At Bikini Bottom # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Dog # The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Courage/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Jellyfish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Queen Narissa/InDOGiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Antis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here Or To Go # It's A CourageBob Christmas! (Parts lncluded) # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up Is Go!/Chum Fricassee # The Good Krabby Name/Move It Or Lose It # Hello Bikini Bottom! (Parts lncluded) Season 9: # Extreme Spots/Pony Record # Scooby-Man!/Dino's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Ant Baby # Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, an Urchin!/Ant Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came from Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Pooh/Drake's Pet # Don't Look Now/Vincent the Bear # Timothy the Mouse/Ice Bear # Courage, You're Fired (Parts lncluded) # Lost in Bikini Bottom/Tutor Sauce # Ant Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel # Sanctuary!/What's Eating Scooby? # Scooby! The Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom # CourageBob LongPants/Alex's Gym # The Fish Bowl/Married to Money # Mall Girl Cindy/Two Thumbs Down # Sharks vs. Pods/CopyBob DittoPants # Sold!/Lame and Fortune # Goodbye, Krabby Patty? (Parts lncluded) # Twilight's Nutmare/Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways/Dinosaur Mail # Pineapple lnvasion/Salsa lmbecilicus # Mutiny on the Krusty/The Whole Tooth Season 10: # Whirly Brains/Mermaid Pants # Unreal Estate/Code Pink # Mimic Madness/House Worming # Snooze You Lose/Krusty Katering # Courage's Place/Drake Gets the Boot # Life lnsurance/Burst Your Bubble # Drake Retires/Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Dog/Sportz? # Lost and Found/The Getaway # Scooby's Coupon/Out of the Picture # Feral Friends/Don't Wake Scooby Season 11: # Cave Dwelling Dog (Parts Included) # Leonard Returns/Doodle Dimension # Ant Noir Movies: # The CourageBob DoggyPants Movie # The CourageBob Movie: Doggy Out of Water # The CourageBob DoggyPants Movie 3 Videos/DVDs: # Nautical Nonsense (VHS) # Toon Buddies (VHS) # Undersea Antics: Volume 1 (VHS) # Nautical Nonsense and Toon Buddies (DVD) # Halloween (VHS/DVD) # Sea Stories (VHS/DVD) # Bikini Bottom Bash (VHS) # Deep Sea Sillies (VHS) # Tales from the Deep (DVD) # The Dog Who Could Fly (VHS) # Anchors Away (VHS) # Lost at Sea (DVD) # Laugh Your Pants Off (VHS) # Courage-a-Rama (VHS) # Tide and Seek (DVD) # Christmas (VHS/DVD) # The Seascape Capers (VHS/DVD) # Home Sweet Pineapple (VHS/DVD) # Courage Goes Prehistoric (VHS/DVD) # CourageGuard On Duty (VHS/DVD) # Dog for Hire (VHS/DVD) # Fear Of A Krabby Patty (VHS/DVD) # Absorbing Favorites (VHS/DVD) # Where's Dino? (VHS/DVD) # Lost in Time (VHS/DVD) # Karate lsland (DVD) # Bear Of A Birthday (DVD) # Friend Or Foe (DVD) # Bikini Bottom Adventures (DVD) # Atlantis SquarePantis (DVD) # To Love A Patty (DVD) # Pest Of The West (DVD) # WhoBob WhatPants? (DVD) # Dogicus (DVD) # Courage Vs. The Big One (DVD) # 10 Happiest Moments (DVD) # To DoggyPants Or Not To DoggyPants (DVD) # Courage's Truth Or Square (DVD) # Viking-Sized Adventures (DVD) # Courage's Last Stand (DVD) # Hook's Revenge (DVD) # Legends of Bikini Bottom (DVD) # The Great Patty Caper (DVD) # Heroes of Bikini Bottom (DVD) # Courage's Runaway Roadtrip (DVD) # Courage's Frozen Face-Off (DVD) # Ghoul Fools (DVD) # It's A CourageBob Christmas! (DVD) # Extreme Kah-Rah-Tay (DVD) # Scooby DoggyPants (DVD) # Courage, You're Fried! (DVD) # Pilot A Mini-Movie and the Doggy Shorts (DVD) # The Adventures of CourageBob DoggyPants (DVD) # The Complete 1st Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 2nd Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 3rd Season (DVD Box Set) # Season 4 Volume 1 (DVD Box Set) # Season 4 Volume 2 (DVD Box Set) # Season 5 Volume 1 (DVD Box Set) # Season 5 Volume 2 (DVD Box Set) # The First 100 Episodes (DVD) # Season 6 Volume 1 (DVD Box Set) # Season 6 Volume 2 (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 4th Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 5th Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 6th Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 7th Season (DVD Box Set) # The Complete 8th Season (DVD Box Set) Video Games: * Drawn To Life: CourageBob DoggyPants Edition Category:CourageBob DoggyPants Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants